


Alone

by TabascoSweet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabascoSweet/pseuds/TabascoSweet
Summary: Heejin lived alone, and she liked it.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first story I've written in a while so go easy on me pardon if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> it's like pretty much just angst but I don't think its too heartbreaking
> 
> enjoy!

Heejin lived alone, and she liked it, she liked the freedom it gave her if she wanted to watch a movie at a regular volume and 3 am she could, if she wanted to let out all her frustrations and dance like a maniac in the living room she could, if she wanted to have one too many drinks and pass out on her bathroom floor she could, and she could do so without any judgment.  
Heejin liked living alone because of the independence it gave her, she was an adult now she could clean her own dishes, do her own laundry, and cook her own food sure she’s burnt a few vegetables, and eaten some unseasoned chicken breasts, but she tries her best, and she hasn’t gotten salmonella yet, so she considers herself successful.  
Heejin liked living alone because it gave her space and time to think she could reflect in peace without anyone breathing down her neck, she could run a hot bath and just relax for as long as she wants to without worrying about someone else needing to use the bathroom.  
Heejin liked living alone, because she only had to take care of herself she did have to worry and wait up for anyone to come home, she didn’t have to fuss over anyone, and she didn’t have anyone fussing over her, and she liked that, she really did she even would go as far as to claim that, she liked the cold space in her bed at night, and the small house settling noises she would hear in the middle of the night that did not make her paranoid at all, and if she were ever to need any comfort her numerous pillows were more than enough for her, she certainly didn't miss the gentle hands that would lightly scratch her scalp as she was falling asleep, or the home cooked leftovers that would wait for her in the fridge when she got home, or the warm body that would press against her back as she was folding the laundry, or the refreshing slow dances after a night full of thrashing, or the concerned voice that would tuck her into bed when she had too much to drink, or the long warm embrace she would walk into after a rough day at work, she didn’t miss it, and she didn’t cry into her phone in an unsent voice message, she didn’t visit the same bakery every day in hopes to see this familiar brown catlike eyes, she didn’t keep that #2 high school basketball jersey, and she didn’t miss Hyunjin because she didn’t need her anymore, she was an adult, and she lived alone, and she liked it like that.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is I know it's pretty short but I hope to release longer works in the future.  
> I was thinking of writing a second chapter or maybe something from Hyunjins point of view or maybe a follow-up, but I thought I'd just post this first as it is, because it is me just practicing writing again, either way, let me know.


End file.
